Inducing Malice
by Austadophilus
Summary: Nobody can really explain how or why. Malice has just always been there. They claim it's the worst part of people, but really, it only provides balance. LadyXKiller JohnnyXShania
1. Dreams

He turned his head. Redness. He knew what this was. He had seen it before; it had been explained to him before by Shania. She called it Malice. It was everything before him, twisting like waves in the haze of darkness around him.

"Where am I?" Was the only thing that escaped Johnny Garland's lips. But strangely no sound came out. Instinctively, his hand went to his throat. His voice! Where did his voice go? He turned away and saw a sickening sight before him.

In this nowhere stricken with Malice, Malice so thick he could cut it with a knife, Johnny could see the outlines of bodies on the ground, each mutilated in their own horrific way.

The closest to Johnny lay three feet away, the eyes of the man dangling from his socket, but eyeing Johnny with intent.

"…!" Johnny jumped back and felt his hand searching for his knife, but it wasn't there.

"What the hell is this?"

"You don't need it, Johnny," said a voice behind him.

Johnny gasped and turned around. He knew that voice. "Shania," he tried to breathe out.

It was Shania, but something wasn't right. In the place of her blue eyes, her bright blue eyes, deep red orbs devoid of emotion stared back at him. Johnny edged forward, something inside of him telling him that he shouldn't be afraid.

He nodded his head to the hoard of pale, nearly skinless bodies around him. "Did you…do this?"

Shania shook her head, her eyes barely visible among the haze of Malice. "I had you too, Johnny. We did it together…"

Johnny's throat tightened. "Why? I didn't…I never…"

All he did was blink and in seconds, Shania was in front of him, grasping his face tightly and pulling him forward. "I didn't realize it, Johnny! But I couldn't understand it back then…how could someone ever think that this was the ultimate form of existence? But Lady showed me…she showed me what I could do…what we could become…if we just give in and let it consume us…she showed me everything…"

"L-Lady…?"

Johnny tore away from Shania and searched the area. Where was she? It had to be her! She was doing this to Shania and she was doing something to him too…Lady…It didn't take long for a string of short pale hair to break out from the camouflage of Malice.

"Lady," he said softly, looking upon her strange form, his hands shaking. They had encountered her twice now. Briefly at Las Vegas, when Edna has been consumed by Malice and then for the first actual time at Chitzen Itza. It was strange. Johnny had no trouble facing her, because well, he never actually faced her. Killer was always in the way, defending her for reasons of his own that Johnny simply couldn't understand. It was easy to hate Killer, to want to defeat him. He murdered and killed without thinking about anyone, not even himself. He was a savage, a fucking dog…

But Lady…he couldn't see herself hurting her; especially not as she stood before him now. Her head was lowered; her light hair covering her face…why was she like that?

"Lady! Look at me! I'll…" He stammered, unable to see her fully. "I'll take you out!"

Still, she didn't respond. Not that he could be surprised at that. She didn't respond to anything aside from a few glances between her and Killer from what he could see. But still, something was wrong…

"L..Lady…" He cautiously approached her.

She wasn't alone. "Lady…?" Johnny stammered out, seeing those familiar boney fingers on the strange woman's neck. "Killer! Hey! Stop!"

Lady was listless, a lifeless doll against the serial killer's chest. He loomed over her as Johnny watched, his other hand trailing slowly down Lady's stomach. Johnny felt something twist inside him, watching Killer smile with his eyes lighting up horrifically like a demons, not unlike Shania's before him. Sickly, a red tongue dangled from Killer's mouth and slithered like a serpent around Lady's neck, tightening after running around her skin a few times. Lady remained unresponsive, her eyes now closed, but her mouth was curved. From pain?

"S…Stop…" Johnny breathed, putting his arm out to try and reach them. He couldn't explain it and he couldn't even comprehend it himself. But as much as he was supposed to despise Lady for what she was, he couldn't bear to see this. Not her! Not with him! How dare Killer think he could taint something like her? Something so pure…how could he…? "STOP IT!"

Killer only smiled. Could he even hear Johnny's screams? His tongue continued to spread over Lady's skin, reaching her breasts. It slipped in, wrapping itself around her right mound of flesh.

Johnny turned away, sickened. "Stop…" He cried, biting his lip.

Shania was behind him. "Why should we stop them?"

"He's hurting her! Can't you see it?" Johnny shouted, and through his rage, he felt the cold hilt of his dagger in his hand. "…" Where did it come from? Had it been here this whole time?

Before Shania could do anything, Johnny whipped around as fast as he could and threw the knife at Killer's face.

CRASH.

"What the-?"

The image of Lady and Killer disappeared in the blades of glass crumbling around him. A mirror? Johnny inhaled deeply, watching the mirror collapse and reveal nothing but darkness for miles. "How did…"

A lock of red hair fell in front of his eyes. "What?" This hair…

He felt his tongue stretched…his hands were not at his side, but around somebody's warm presence. "…" His bony hands wrapped around Lady's form, but she wasn't quite Lady anymore. White blonde hair was free from Shania's ponytail and Johnny slithered his tongue anxiously, tightening her breast. Shania mewed softly, closing her eyes in the same soft, yet pained expression as Lady.

"Boy…what are you doing?"

He ignored the prying, sudden voice. It didn't matter to him. Lady or Shania was his now. There was no one else who could interfere. And if anyone else would, he'd cut their throats out.

"Boy! BOY! WAKE UP!"

The visions around him began to haze once again. Johnny growled. Such an annoyance. Everything was starting to fade away around him. But that was fine, so long as he had Shania and Lady. That voice could call all he wanted, he wouldn't get through. Johnny would make sure, this was his reality. This is what he deserved-

"BOY!"

"GAH!" Johnny sputtered aloud, awaking in the Rio De Janiero hotel room, a red slap mark featured perfectly on his face. Frank loomed over him, apparently still keeping his ridiculous red ninja outfit as his sleeping wear.

"BOY IS SO LOUD IN HIS SLEEP!"

"SO YOU HIT ME?" Johnny cried back angrily. He never did really get Frank's form of common sense.

"Boy, you were going on in your sleep with grunting and the moaning…" Frank said, apparently ignoring Johnny's question. A slow smile graced Frank's lips. "Ahhh, to be that age again…Boy is growing up so fast."

"Grunting and moaning? You're crazy," Johnny smirked, yawning and slipping back down into his bed. Just what the hell was he dreaming about anyways? The dream had disappeared from his mind as soon as Frank had hit him. Whatever.

It wasn't like it was anything important…Johnny thought as he lowered back into sleep.

Besides, he had other things to worry about. After their trip to Chitzen Itza, Shania had begun to act a little strange. They all needed their rest.

After all, what if that dream were to ever become true…?

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Memories

Author's Note: Yes, this will be a bit of a flashback into Lady's and Johnny past, but don't worry, after that I will be getting in the sordid, forbidden, hot juicy SEXXXX-you know, the good stuff. XD

_It all started that day. Was it three years ago? A little bit longer than that, and Johnny was sitting on the steps leading to the Garland residence. He had some ice cream in his hand, but it had long since melted away in the hot sun. He sighed and watched the leaves flutter in the spring wind while time went by as though he were in a trance._

_"Johnny!"_

_"Huh?" He snapped out of it quickly. His sister, Grace, loomed over him with a confused expression._

_"What are you doing sitting around like this?" She asked in her soft, lilting voice. She put an arm around his shoulder and sat down next to him. "It's your birthday, Johnny."_

_He looked away. Not even Grace could pull him out of this one. "Dad's not here."_

_Grace's face paled a bit. A second later, she smiled softly. "I'm sure he's just running late."_

_Johnny shrugged. He wasn't sure why he cared so much that his dad wasn't with him on his birthday. Wasn't he too old to be so upset over his dad not being there anyways? He supposed it wasn't that his dad wasn't there, it was that he promised to be there. He looked straight in the eyes and said he'd be there. Johnny rolled his eyes, thinking back on it. Sheesh, the most awesome thing about being a parent must be making your kid feel awful, he mused. His father did it everyday, whether it was intentional or unintentional._

_Grace would always make him feel better too. She'd give her father excuses, sure, but she'd always be the first to suggest some sort of vengeful prank on their dad and would be the first afterwards to take the blame. She filled the role of both mother and father and she was only his sister. She should be feeling like him, depressed that their parents couldn't be there for them, but instead, she was the strong one. She was always standing up and defending him. Why could Johnny be like her?_

_"Come on," she said, her tone changing to cheerful. "If you want, we could teach Dad a lesson."_

_Johnny lifted his head. "What kind of lesson?"_

_Grace smirked and shifted her foot mischievously. "Well, maybe we just need to put his priorities in order. Make him see that family is more important than his dumb business."_

_"How?"_

_Grace helped her brother up. "It's simple," she said. "If what Lenny blabbed to me is true, then Father is coming here with some of those businessmen from his work. Y'know, the really ugly, scary ones."_

_Johnny sighed again. "On my birthday?"_

_"Yeah, he has an important meeting with them and everything," she said, not losing her smile. "If you really want to get Dad to think, we need to do something drastic."_

_Johnny blinked. "Like what?" He felt a smile twitching at his mouth. He could always count on Grace to be the clever one. He was just the brawn in their operations._

_Grace looked as though she were about to explain, but she tugged suddenly on Johnny's sleeve. "Oh no! They came early! Come on!"_

_Johnny whipped around to seeing the large, metal gate opening for a fancy dark blue car pulling in, followed by at least four others. Their dad was home._

_"Johnny! Come on! We have to hurry!" She tugged again and this time, he followed his sister in the mansion. Lenny was sitting in the halls, most likely watching out for his young master from a window, but they ran right by him without so much as a hello, leaving him confused in their dust. Grace drug him up two sets of stairs and pulled him into his room, shutting the door quickly behind them. While Johnny was bent over trying to catch his breath, Grace began looking around his room until she found what she was look for._

_A vase. A big one at that. Grace grabbed the wilting flowers inside the vase and threw them out, peering into the behemoth of a flower-holder._

_Johnny glanced over at her nervously. "Grace, what'cha lookin' at that for?"_

_She smiled back at him. "Help me with it, bonehead!" She tried lifting it on her own, but was quickly overwhelmed. "I knew Lenny put this in here. He always redecorates when Dad is out on business. This used to be in my room."_

_Johnny ran to his sister and helped her balance the giant vase out. "What're we gonna do? Woah-" He wrapped his arms around it to keep a vaseful of water pouring over him._

_"Just hurry up!" His sister demanded. "Over to the window! Come on, Johnny, we can do it!"_

_"Do what? Tell me! Woah!" They hurried to the window just Johnny felt his back was going to burst._

_Grace gave a giant grunt, then heaved the vase onto the window's surface. She looked down below and pointed at her father and the other men approaching the front porch. "Okay, you ready?" She looked back at him, signaling her intent._

_Now Johnny understood what she was up to. "Uh, Grace, I don't know if we should…"_

_"Too late!" She giggled and the two siblings the vase's weight tip over the window's edge. A waterfall of plant water poured from the vase…right onto the very unsuspecting head of Graham Garland. Right in front of his business partners._

_Johnny poked his head out the window to see his father staring right back up at him with livid eyes._

_"Uh oh…" Johnny hid behind Grace._

_Graham quietly said to his business partners. "Just a moment, if you will, my good men. Children…"_

_Just a few moments later, Johnny and Grace heard thundering steps downstairs along with Lenny's nervous voice greeting their father._

_"Master, whatever happened? You're all wet-"_

_"JOHNNY! GRACE!"_

_"Uh, Grace-"_

_Grace stuck out her tongue and grabbed Johnny's arm. "You know what? I didn't plan as far ahead for this part. We better leave."_

_Johnny gasped. "Grace! Dad's gonna kill us!"_

_"Come on! He won't kill you!" She laughed, pulling him outside his room. "It's your birthday, silly!" She paused, hearing her father's shouts as he neared the stairs. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should leave!"_

_"You think?" Johnny shouted incredulously, following her._

_After escaping through a window in their father's downstairs study, Johnny and grace walked side by side along the city street, eating some candy. Johnny had completely forgotten why he was so upset this whole time, laughing with Grace as they brought up the classic memories of each and every one of their pranks on their father._

_"You think Dad's still mad at us?" Johnny asked, not that he cared._

_Grace shrugged, biting onto a grape sucker in her mouth. "Who knows? He has to get over it eventually. Besides, I'll just take the blame until he does."_

_"But Grace-"_

_Grace looked at him, smiling softly and patting his shoulders. "It's your birthday, Johnny. Just let me take the blame. Okay?"_

_Johnny looked down and nodded. "Yeah…okay." Why couldn't he be strong like her? Was it because she was older? "So…since it's my birthday, can I get some more cand-OW!"_

_He had walked into someone._

_Johnny rubbed his eyes on the ground. Whoever it was, the person was tall. "Hey! Watch it!" Johnny shouted angrily. He looked up and froze as the sight of cold, demonic brown eyes bearing into his._

_The man he had bumped into was leering over him, his posture resembling a scarecrow. Locks of blood red, greasy hair dangled over his face while his unkempt face twitched in dislike at the kid before him._

_"I think you're stealing my line, brat…" The man coldly remarked, his voice dripping with venom. "You bumped into me!"_

_Johnny felt his heart pounding, the icy feeling of fear coursing through his veins. He was speechless. "I..I…" He felt the man seize his jacket and left into the air with no strain at all._

_"Well?" The red-haired scarecrow barked. "Answer me!"_

_"YOU BUMPED INTO HIM!" Grace shouted, grabbing onto the man's sleeve and tearing his hand away from Johnny._

_The man dropped Johnny, who scrambled to his sister's side. "Did I?" The man grinned at her and tilted his body weight to the side, scanning her entire form with his malicious eyes. "What makes you so sure?" He bent to her, grabbing her chin and jerking her away from her brother. He backed her up against an alley wall, letting his fingers trickle down her neck to her breast line. He knew this girl…yes, he saw her walk home from some school once, but then never gave her another thought. But here she was now. And that was different, at least in Killer's mind, it was._

_He could feel her heart beat when he touched her. Not unlike most girl's when he had them and then tossed them or disposed of them. Whichever he preferred. He took delight in seeing a small bead of sweat drip down the back of her neck, knowing full well that it wasn't the blistering heat, but the power he held over her. Oh, God, it made him feel so fucking alive._

_But she, unlike many of them women he had fucked or killed, was looking in his eyes. His grip loosened as he realized it. This was interesting. She feared him, he knew that, but she was still defying him. He bit his lip, scowling deeply at her resistance. A quick glance to his right and he could see people still walking around the area. The girl's brother would be quite yappy too if he made artwork out of his sister's slender body. That wouldn't be good. He hadn't done enough in his life to kill all he has killed and then get caught at the expense of two little brats._

_Killer closed his eyes and smirked, leaning into Grace's neck. "I guess I'll just have to wait then." He wasn't the patient type and if he had the chance, he would've slow work of her with his needles in her neck, ripping out her throats. But he had no choice. But he could still give her something. His teeth bit into her neck, not hard, but enough to bruise the skin. He suckled the bruised flesh in his mouth before pulling away from the horrified girl. "Just so you'll remember…my pretty lady…" He grinned again and turned away, shoving his hands into his coat pockets._

_And then he was gone._

_Grace slumped down the alley wall, her eyes widened as she held her neck. Johnny rushed to her side. "Grace? Grace! Are you okay?"_

_It took minutes for her to respond. "Y…Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Are you-?"_

_"I'm fine, Johnny!" She screamed back, a few tears poking from her eyes. Her hands were trembling and her face had lost all color. "Let's…" Her voice cracked. "Let's go home now, okay?"_

_Johnny stayed quiet and nodded. The two went home, but never told their father anything of what happened and instead, simply received their scolding. They went to bed and Grace had found some way to cover up her bruise the next day. No one knew. They never spoke of it and even Johnny himself had forgotten that day. They had to. At least, he had to. His sister was the strongest person in the world to him. She always would be._

_She always would be strong..._

Killer sat on a hill, sleepily watching everything around them. It was nighttime and they had just escaped Chitchen Itza. Who the hell were those people? At first, he had thought that they were just after Gilbert for whatever reason. But no, that Indian woman and the others were after Lady.

He closed his eyes. They wanted to murder her…

Just the thought of it made his inside churn in disgust.

"What is she doing?" Gilbert asked. Well, not so much asked. The snickering dwarf had a bad habit of voicing his opinions and questions aloud regardless of who or what was near him. Killer looked up to see the slimy bastard observing Lady, who was seated with her head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert poked at his glasses piece, not bothering to look at Killer. "She's been doing that for awhile."

Killer had been around Lady long enough to know what it was. She tilted her head when she was puzzled or when she was thinking about something she couldn't understand. "Lady…?" He breathed, getting up to go near her.

She looked at Killer for a moment, then blankly stood up and began walking again. Gilbert gasped and went after her, cursing Killer for breaking her out of whatever she was doing.

Killer stooped behind for a few moments. "Was she trying to remember something…?" He shook his head before following as well.


End file.
